


MALEC (and some other Shadowhunters pairings/friendship) headcanons/drabbles Collection

by Crizz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: Basically just a place for me to post all my Shadowhunters related headcanons/drabbles from my tumblr so it'll be easier to link back/keep track of.





	1. Malec headcanon fluff ver

 

\- Alec almost always wakes up earlier than Magnus. He’ll go for his run/exercise, came back with breakfast, shower, turn on the coffee machine before finally go and wake Magnus up. 

Magnus? at this time is still happily snuggling underneath his super comfy blanket and cuddling Alec’s pillow.

 

\- One of Alec’s fav way to wake Magnus up is by lightly raking his stubble across Magnus’s bare shoulders and nuzzling/nibbling his neck.

 

\- It’s not often that Magnus gets sick but on the rare occasion that he caught a cold/flu, he’ll be very dramatic about it.. absolutely believed that  _this must be it, the end is near.. Alec, I can see the light..~!_  

He’ll demand to be spoiled rotten 

(which Alec, who really needs to learn to be more strict with his boyfriend, gladly do so)

 

\- It’s also not often that Alec would get sick with normal flu/cold. 

As he’s so used to take care of himself, he will push himself harder and getting more and more grumpy as he tries to ignore that his head is killing him and his stuffy nose makes it hard to breathe. 

He will just keep on going if not for the fact that Magnus simply portal directly into the Shadowhunters meeting, casually grab and drag Alec back through the portal and back to the loft - totally ignoring any protest from the younger man (and other Clave members), magicked Alec into his comfiest boxer and threadbare t-shirt, ‘bullies’ Alec to get onto the bed and tuck him in. 

Magnus is a natural nurturer, okay~.. You can’t tell me he won’t enjoy spoiling and fussing over Alec especially when the latter is sick 

(Alec might complain a lot but he loves it when Magnus fussing over him as he never had anyone that  _focused_ on taking care of him before)

 

\- Soon, all Shadowhunters at the Institute know that whenever they have to report something unpleasant to Alec that would probably have them getting one or two arrows sticking from their backsides by the end of it; it is better for their health to make sure the High Warlock of Brooklyn is somewhere around

(preferably right next to their esteemed but also ** _extremely scary_** future leader).

For only Magnus Bane could soothe down Alec Lightwood’s temper quickly (often with nothing more than just a soft sweet call of the other’s full name ‘ _Alexander~_ ’ and a gentle brush of his hand against Alec’s)

 

 

\- Same goes: Soon all Downworlders realize that sometimes the only way to get Magnus Bane’s help is if they could get Alec Lightwood to appeal on their behalf

( _"Magnus? Why is there a neon pink werewolf crying outside the Institute, begging for me to talk to you to help him?”_

 _“Oh, that must be Ennis. I heard he was cursed by a witch for two-timing her. Just ignore him, darling~ Smacked his nose with a newspaper or something if he comes near you.”_ )

 

\- Alec never mentioned anything because he doesn’t want Magnus to worry, but (especially when he was exhausted or not feeling well) he still has nightmares of that night when Valentine activated the Soul Sword. 

Sometimes it was of him running down an endless hallway inside the Institute - desperately calling and searching for Magnus, occasionally catching a glimpse of his lover disappearing around darkened corners but somehow could never quite catch up to him. 

Sometimes though, the dream starts with the time when they were arguing about Izzy and Raphael and Alec could only watched helplessly as his dream self keeps on shouting at Magnus and didn’t seem to noticed that Valentine suddenly appearing behind his lover with a wicked grin on his face and the sword raised high above his head, ready to swing down. 

Alec usually jerks awake at this point.

 

\- Magnus never mentioned anything but he always know whenever Alec is having a nightmare about that night - mainly because Alec will start mumbling Magnus’s name again and again while tossing and turning restlessly.. and also because Alec will be super touchy and super protective 

(he wouldn’t let Magnus out of his sight and insists on following him everywhere. Oh~ the look on Meliorn’s face when Alec puts on his ‘bitch face’ and refused to leave during the Downworlder’s meeting) for couple of days after.

 

\- Jace never gives much thought about other men’s looks. Well, obviously he notes some guys are good looking and others  _not so much_.. but it was more of a~ passing observation, nothing like how he would take notice of girls. 

Saying that however, there were times when he was still living with Magnus, he looked up and was taken aback by.. just how  _stunningly **beautiful**_ the warlock really is. 

He looked at the way Magnus bites his lips when concentrating on making some potion or the gleeful smug looks on the warlock’s face when he so effortlessly provides solution to whatever problems Shadowhunters is having that day or the graceful way his fingers dancing as he was doing magic or how he unconsciously pouts when they have to interrupt his date with Alec for some sudden Shadowhunting matters or how his eyes went soft and wide and his voice gets all gentle and sweet whenever Alec is around..

Jace looked at all that (and more) and thought to himself: It really is no wonder why Alec was so mesmerized by Magnus from the start.

 

\- While Izzy is Alec’s go-to when he wants to do something’s nice/sexy for Magnus, believe it or not when they are arguing and Alec wants to make up with his boyfriend back;  _Clary_ is the one he trusted ( **read:**  bullies) to spy on Magnus’s mood/finds out how he could make things better.

 

\- Izzy is Magnus’s shopping and gossip best friend. Clary is Magnus’s baking/cooking buddy. Simon is Magnus’s minion. Catarina is Magnus’s ‘big sister’. Raphael is Magnus’s go-to when he’s sulking about Alec and wants to hide from his boyfriend 

(Raphael may be the grumpiest vampire ever but Magnus knows Raphael adores him and could be count on to be on his side when Alec is being a dick)

 

\- Alec loves peppering little kisses from the back of Magnus’s neck down the small of his back.

 

-It breaks Alec’s heart whenever Magnus looks so surprised each time Alec gives him a gift (it makes him more determined to show Magnus how precious and loved he truly is)

 

\- Magnus made a rule that no matter how busy they are, they will have Date Night once every two weeks. 

Once, a horde of demons and the group of Shadowhunters hunting them, crashed into the expensive restaurant where Alec and Magnus was enjoying their romantic dinner and before anyone knows how it happened, leaders to  _ **both**_ groups found themselves facing a fire ball and deadly sharp seraph blade mere inches from their faces. 

(“My boyfriend went through  _a lot_  of trouble planning our night out tonight. Are you  **sure** you want to fight in here? Think  _very_ carefully before you answer.” 

The Shadowhunter and the demon gulped down nervously at the absolute livid look on the High Warlock’s face and his partner’s blank one (which somehow makes it more terrifying) and managed to squeaked “We’re sorry..” before hightailed it out of there). 

Everyone in Shadow World knows not to disturb the couple during the Power Couple’s Date Night after the incident.

 

\- Alec really loves laying his head down on Magnus’s lap and falling asleep while Magnus playing with his hair.

 

 

\- Sometimes Magnus will follow the Shadowhunters on their demon hunting and he and Alec will make it like a date (complete with hands holding and play-whispers and cheeks kisses and cutesy giggles - by this point, Jace is about to wonder how is this his life while Clary, Simon and Izzy tries to sneak a photo or two of the cute couple.). 

Magnus would happily cheers Alec on when he’s fighting and yes, Alec will show off in front of his boyfriend.

 

 

\- Often Alec will walk up behind Magnus and wrap his arms around him to nuzzle the side of his neck and just breathes in deeply, taking in the other’s scent.

 

 

\- Only Magnus could make Alec laughs.. like really one of those hearty deep belly laughter.

 

 

\- Magnus does yoga.

 

\- Jace makes fun of it coz it’s not a ‘real’ exercise/training and everyone can do it. Magnus challenged him to do just one full session with him. Result: Jace pulled several muscles and has to stay in bed for three days. 

 

 

\- Alec likes helping Magnus paints his nails.. it’s strangely therapeutic.

 

 

\- Most would be surprised to know this but  Alec actually enjoys being romantic and gentlemanly: surprising Magnus with candlelit dinner, bringing him random flowers bouquet for no special occasion, slow dancing on the rooftop with just the stars and moon as their witness, kissing the back of Magnus’s hand and every one of his fingertips (he loves the little hitched to Magnus’s breath when he does this).

 

\- Magnus knows that Alec is subconsciously scared that their relationship will fail like his parents. Magnus is determined to show Alec that he has nothing to be scared of and that Magnus would never leave Alec nor will he hurts him like Maryse and Roberts did with each other.

 

\- They have Madzie over at the loft sometimes and the sight of Magnus being so sweet and patient when teaching the little girl makes something inside Alec’s chest ache something good.

 

\- And the sight of Alec - all tall and strong, being so gentle and soft with Madzie makes Magnus choked with some unexplained intense feelings that sometimes he has to excused himself lest he stars tearing up in front of them.

 

\- Sometimes when both are overly tired from the pressure of outside responsibilities and the tension is running high, they have the biggest argument about the stupidest thing. 

the kind of argument that you don’t even know who was at fault, can’t even remember  _what_ started it in the first place.. all they care is to hurt the other party as only the most poisoned words could do. 

Alec will storm off. Magnus will drinks until he can’t see straight anymore.

 

\- Both sides will stay stubborn, refusing to be the first to back down (and actually thinks that the other hates him now).

 

\- It’s weird but it’ll end up with Jace went to talk to Magnus 

(“ _Magnus, listen. I love Alec, I would die for him in a heartbeat, you know that. But I also be the first to admit that my boy is not exactly the sharpest tool in the box when it comes to… Heart-related matters. You can’t expect him to get it instantly why you are angry with him. When he’s being a jerk, **tell** him. Just.. tell him what you need or want..“) _

and Raphael to Alec

 _("Lightwood, you know what you’re getting into when you decided to be with Magnus. He might be 400 years old warlock but that doesn’t mean he’s a matured adult in any way. His instinct when he feels hurt is to lash out first.. to draw that first blood._ _You want him, Lightwood? The more he pushes you away, the tighter you should hold on to him..”);_

with Simon as their errand boy to spy on both sides.

 

 

\- Alec doesn’t like it when Magnus calls him ‘Alec’. He wants to always be Magnus’s ‘Alexander’.

 

 

\- Alec found it’s easier to open up and confide in Magnus about anything that worrying him when they are in the big jacuzzi bathtub with hot bath running - Magnus holding him from behind, quiet and unassuming.

 

 

\- Magnus found himself sharing about his insecurities and telling Alec of his painful past when they’re relaxing on the balcony couch at the end of the day with a glass of wine each and Alec just holding him close and safe.

 

 

\- This may sounds weird but~ Alec thinks sulking!Magnus has the cutest pout on earth 

(Simon called him whipped. Jace could only just shake his head sadly. Alec thinks they’re just jealous coz his lover is prettier (and more _badass_ ) than theirs)

 

 

\- Alec secretly writes letters for Magnus to read after he’s gone. Hundreds… thousands of them. 

The length ranges from multiple pages (of him pouring his heart out of how he never thought he would find this kind of happiness in his life, how he thought he would either die young and  alone killed in a fight somewhere or he will end up living dull, straight-laced life dictated by his parents.. he writes about how Magnus doesn’t realizes that he saved Alec.. he writes about how much hopelessly in love he is with Magnus. He writes about he wished he could give Magnus the world because Magnus deserves at least that much..) 

to simple silly notes

(’ _Magnus~ I love you but baby, you just simply can’t carry a tune to save your life.’_ ).  

He writes not just on sweet happy moments between them, 

but also of the sad

(‘ _Baby, I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m sorry we didn’t get to you fast enough. I’m sorry you have to go through this alone. Catarina told us of your injuries and… how they hurt you. I.. I’m so sorry, sweetheart.. If you could hear me at all, it’s okay now.. Don’t be scared and open your eyes, baby.. I swear I won’t let anyone get to you again, okay? Please wake up, Magnus.. I don’t know how to go on without you.. I don’t even want to.. Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouilovey…’_ ) 

and bitter

( ‘ _I’m not trying to control you or being petty and jealous. I just don’t trust him. I lack experience, yes. But I’m not stupid.. Can’t you trust me a little?_ ’)

and frustrations

(‘ _…sometimes.. I don’t know why..how there is even an ‘us’.. are you better off without me? Will I hurt this much if I never met you?.._ ’).

 

 

\- Unknown to him, Magnus has his own set of ‘ _letters for my Alexander_ ’ too.. Coz afterall, he is immortal but  **not** invincible.

 

 

\- Jace is actually the best cook out of all of them. His secret dream is to open an eatery where his family and friends could just hang out and everyone is just happy and safe and away from all these wars and demons and evil masterminds.

 

 

\- Jace and Izzy gave the shovel talk to Magnus on ‘ _Don’t hurt Alec or else.._ ’

 

 

\- While Raphael and surprisingly, Clary (with Simon hovering nervously in the background) were the ones that cornered Alec and gave him ‘ _you better treat Magnus right.._ ’ talk.

 

 

\- Alec tried to bake a cake for Magnus for their anniversary and Clary (and by proxy, Simon) offered to help him (well, Izzy offered first but since Alec loves his boyfriend and doesn’t want to poison him, he refuses her - much to her indignation). 

The result? Well~.. lets just say when Magnus came home that evening and saw the condition of his  _ **former**_ kitchen, he only has this to say:

“Alexander, I have never been more thankful for my magic than i am at this moment... You know~ people been strangled for  _much_ less, sweetheart~”

 

 

\- When Alec is in his clingy mode, Magnus can expect his boyfriend to randomly plaster himself to Magnus at any time of the day and refused to let go - making Magnus having to drag him everywhere like a limpet at his side/behind

("Ok. So Mr Hunt.. you want me to summon a demon.. is there any particular one? Or are you just being curious here?” 

“Uh.. Mr Bane? Um.. There’s.. I mean, are you aware there’s a really tall guy clinging to your back?” 

“Hmm? Oh. Don’t worry bout him. This is my boyfriend. Isn’t he just gorgeous~?”

“Uh.. yeah.. But..um.. I’m kinda uncomfortable to have other people here?” 

“Ah~.. Alexander darling.. do you mind waiting in another room? Mr Hunt here probably want me to summon a sex demoness and is feeling em-” 

“Tha..That’s actually not..”  

“-barrassed. So~” 

“No. Miiinneeee~~~”  ***** _snuggles closer_ *****

“Aww~ you’re so cute! gimme a kiss! I love you~” 

“I love you more~” 

“No~ I love you mos-” 

“Uh.. Mr Bane? Hello? I’m still her-” 

 ***** _kissing noise continues_ ***** )

 

 

\- When Magnus in clingy mode, he refused to let Alec going out the door without giving him all the kisses they will miss when they are apart 

"-and one kiss for when you miss me.”  ***** _kiss on Magnus’s nose_ *****  

“And another coz you’re just so cute.”  ***** _kiss on Magnus’s cheek, causing him to giggle_ *****  

“And here’s one when your lips feel lonely.”  ***** _a quick peck on Magnus’s lips_ *****  

“And another coz your lips are so lovely”  ***** _a longer slower kiss on Magnus’s lips_ *****

“Here’s a kiss when you miss my voice”  ***** _kiss on Magnus’s earlobe_ *****  

“And one for you to know you’ll be on my mind every single minute”  ***** _an affectionate wet kiss on Magnus’s forehead_ *****  

“Here’s one to remind you that you belong to me”  ***** _a sharp short bite on the neck just below the Magnus’s ear causing him to gasp_ *****

“And here’s one because I belong to you too..”  ***** _soothes the bite with a little lick and a open-mouthed kiss on the reddened spot_ *****  

“Here’s one for…” 

 ***** _door slammed opened and Jace stormed in_ *****  

“For God’s sake Alec! We’re just gonna go meet your parents for dinner for like three hours **TOP**! That’s it!  ** _Seriously_** , guys~!”

 

 

**~finis (or now)~**

 

 


	2. Malec headcanon SEXY ver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m stressed with all the rumor and speculation of CC killing off Alec in her next book series… so i decided to just ignore the RL and indulge in my own headspace (where everything just nice and pretty and nothing hurt). 
> 
> So here’s the next part of my Shadowhunters headcanons list. The theme this time is Malec SEXy version (a bit nsfw)~ ^^.

 

 

 

> **So~ lets talk about stamina rune:**

**Magnus**  let a self-satisfied smile flicker over his face then rested his head on Alec’s still panting chest and threw an arm and a leg over him, protectively. 

 

“Wow”

The blatant awe and wonderment in the Alec’s voice makes Magnus giggles.

 

“Wow is right, darling~ Never have I appreciate your ancestors discovered the stamina rune more than tonight”

 

“Hmm? What does my stamina rune has got to do with anything?” 

 

“Well~ you know.. that you even thought to use it for our  _sexy_ time. Gotta say, Alexander: i real~ly admire your creativity”” He pats the hard pecs under his hand sleepily.

 

“…I didn’t activate my stamina rune tonight, Magnus..”

 

At that Magnus’s eyes flew open (he was already halfway to dream land before) and sat up quickly - which was a bad idea because: Ouch!

He slumped back onto Alec’s chest with an oof - causing the Shadowhunter to grumbled slightly at the sudden weight (but still pulling Magnus closer to him and pats his sore bottom gently)

 

“Alexander, are you saying that  despite the fact that we did it  _ **5**_  times tonight - ensuring you are no longer a virgin in  _every_ sense of the word; that was all  **you**?! No help whatsoever from your ancient heavenly special scribbles thingie??”

 

“They’re called runes, Magnus.. And no, I did not activate any of them during.. you know~.. sex”

 

Honestly,  _how_ with everything that they’ve done before (some that Magnus is sure will make Maryse drop kick him all the way to Idris, should she has any idea what the ‘despicable warlock’ been doing with her son) Alec is still incapable of saying the word ‘sex’ without looking like his entire face on fire?

 

For now though…

“Well Alexander~ like I said, you never ceased to amaze me..”

 

 **(** btw, they  _did_ eventually got to try out the stamina rune.

 

Result?:

 

 **Magnus** gotta canceled all his appointments for the next three days seeing how his body’s sore like a son of a bitch plus his muscles were the consistency of mush and incapable of holding him upright - not to mentioned he could barely speak above whispers resulted from too much screaming and loud moaning.

 **Alec** nearly got sent to the Institute infirmary for acute dehydration - Nourishment rune could only do so much afterall~ and being  _trounced_ by both Jace AND _**Clary** _ during their training match in those couple of days. (they did wonder why he still looked so cheerful and smug after they kicked his ass though) **)**

 

 

 

 

 

> **Self control**

**\- Of course Alec**  is aware of Magnus’s demon mark. 

 

There’s the all too brief glimpse he caught at Max’s rune party that despite the information he already read about Magnus from the database, still didn’t prepare him enough on how beautiful and mesmerizing Magnus’s golden cat’s eyes are. 

Although he would never pushes Magnus to let down his glamour even when it was just the two of them in the loft - preferring instead to let his lover to take that final step himself when he is good and ready, Alec noticed there are times that led Magnus unintentionally let go of the strict control on his magic and revealed his real eyes: usually when he was exhausted or extremely angry…

 

… or Alec’s favourite one:

when Magnus gets so far gone during their love making that he just can’t help it but _lose control_.

 

(Alec slips in another finger into the tight pink hole. He spreads his fingers apart, scissoring them in every direction, but Magnus’s hips keep jumping, and it’s very distracting. He uses his free hand to push the warlock’s overactive hips into the mattress, and pushes his two fingers in deeper, curling them in search for that special place. 

The next easy slide in has Magnus keening as he rocks up against him, his hands are twisting up in the bed sheets, knuckles turning white. 

 

“Ah..Al..Alexander.. pl..plea..oh!””

Magnus tried to beg for more but ended up wailing, his back arching violently as Alec found and presses against the small, spongy, bundle of nerves inside of him. Magnus is going crazy. Thrashing his head  from side to side, trying as best as he could to fuck himself on Alec’s fingers, tears bunched in his eyelashes, he hiccups,

“Alexander.. pl..please..please… I .. I can’t.. I can’t..”

 

His fingers remain on Magnus’s prostate, Alec watches in almost fascination (and no small amount of smugness) at his lover writhing against his bed and keening as Alec taps out random patterns inside of him. His warlock is biting his lips, pulling at his own hair, desperately trying with all his might to stave off his orgasm. 

 

And that’s when he saw it - in between Magnus writhing and whining; looking back at him, eyelids heavy, eyes  _flickering_ back and forth between deep dark brown and  **beautiful** gold. 

 

Alec’s heart thumps loudly in his chest in response. ‘ _I did that_ ,’ he thinks wildly, ‘ _he’s– he’s desperate, and it’s all for me.’_

 

And just like that he can’t help it.. he wants more. 

He wants Magnus to completely lose all control.

 

“-no! NO! I’ll cum ! STOP!” 

Magnus screamed when Alec wriggled in the fourth finger alongside the others - massaging hard on the small nub deep within, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he writhes around and tries uselessly to back away from those fingers.

 

Alec gently caressed his boyfriend’s inner thigh, 

“By the angel, Magnus~ you’re so gorgeous…” he said reverently.

“The prettiest and you’re all mine. No one else’s.  _Just mine._ ” 

 

Magnus moaned - eyes fully turned to brilliant gold now, drooling onto the sheets with little care of how he must have looked. 

“Yes, yes, Only yours! Forever yours! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea…”

 

“Ssh.. ssh.. baby.. just let it out. It’s okay.. Cum, baby. 

Cum for me now.”)

 

 **\- As for Magnus,**  he makes it his personal mission in teasing Alec as much as he possibly could in public. He loves it when he could detect any crack in the usually serious Shadowhunter stoic mask. 

 

Beautifully lined kohl eyes widened innocently, glossy pink lips pouting and sometimes when Magnus is in the mood of getting punished, he would even put a little more sway to his hips when walking and lightly flirting with other Shadowhunters (this usually would guarantee him a couple of spanks from his possessive boyfriend) in front of Alec.

 

(“Did we break my bed?" Magnus asked as he looked at the bent footboard.

 

"Mmm.. think so, yeah.” Alec agreed. 

 

Magnus tried to roll over and found he was either too boneless or too sore to do so. “I’m dead, I think you killed me with sex.”

 

Alec smiled smugly at the ceiling. “You are speaking to me Magnus, I think you are alive.”

 

“Fine you paralyzed me with sex, I am unable to move." 

Magnus took a deep breath and heaved himself onto his side to better look at his boyfriend.

"Stop looking so smug!” He reached out to slap Alec’s bicep.

 

Alec caught that slighter hand in his and pulled Magnus halfway on top of him,

“That’s what you got for flirting with someone else and pushing me too far,” he growled. I’ll get the right to fuck you into submission, baby~“ Alec said, his voice just dripping sex.

 

"No, oh god no I am completely incapable of becoming aroused again. Don’t talk like that.” Magnus hid his face against Alec’s chest and groaned.

“ _Please_ don’t talk like that, it makes my insides feel funny.”

 

Alec laughed and cuddles Magnus tighter to his chest.)

 

 

 

 

 

> **Kinks**

 

\- Lets be honest here, if you’re 23 years old virgin who never even dated before, not to mentioned full of those pesky self-doubts resulted from your own mother talking down to you at every opportune moments -  and now suddenly you have the most beautiful amazing  _ **gorgeous**_ man who looks at you like you are his sun and moon and everything else in between.. well~ _you’ll_ be eager to have ‘ _La petite mort_ ’ as much and as often as possible too.  

 

And having Izzy as a sister means that Alec has an almost personal tutor on every possible resources on how to research anything regarding sex (The day he found the PornHub web, Alec could barely look at Magnus straight in the eye. Worse, his mom keep telling Alec to go to the infirmary as his face was flaming red for most of the day that Maryse was halfway convinced that her eldest child caught some sort of contagious demon disease).

 

Honestly, there isn’t many kinky stuff that they won’t try at least once (Magnus is more than happy to teach Alec) and if they like it, then it will go into their own personal list of Kama Sutra.

Never let it be said that this couple have a boring sex life

 

Saying that, Magnus drew the line at anything to do with watersport and scat -

Well, Alec was _curious_ about it for a while and gingerly asked Magnus if he wants to try urinating in his mouth..

 

But after Magnus gave him a horrified look afterwhich he forced ( **read:**   _hauled_ ) Alec through a portal straight to nearby church (and very nearly gives an old priest a heart attack) and dumped a whole pitcher of holy water on top of Alec’s head before shoving a soaked and bewildered Alec to the still shell-shocked priest (who is by now is wondering if maybe he should stop having those secret ‘after-work drink' after all) and demand the good Father to ‘ _please exorcise the pervert demon_ ’ from his boyfriend’s body, 

 

they decided that some fetish/kinks are just too crazy even for _them_ (not to mentioned unhygienic!) and while porn is a good teacher, they don’t need to try each and every single kink out there.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Rimming**

 

Magnus gives Alec every indication and every opportunity to stop him. 

He licks at the insides of Alec’s thighs and teases the underside of his balls and waits to be pushed away.

 

Alec doesn’t.

Instead, he spreads the leg Magnus isn’t holding wider and makes a sharp, hitching noise that is not completely caught by the pillow. 

 

The sight of him, giving himself up, makes Magnus crazy. 

Without thought, he licks up from Alec’s balls to the base of his spine and groans at the resulting muffled shout. 

He buries himself between Alec’s legs and sets to work, licking and sucking around his hole. Every time he passes over it, Alec lets out a grinding moan and hitches his hips back into Magnus’s mouth. He tastes clean, like soap and shower water and something uniquely Alec. 

 

Magnus wonders, as he fits his mouth over the small furrow and sucks, how much has Alec wanted this? If the delicious curving of his spine and tilt of his hips is any indication, probably quite a long time. He wonders if Alec even knew he did want it so badly. Which, of course, only makes it better.

He swooped down and sucked greedily on Alec’s hole.

 

There were no words to describe the sound the young Shadowhunter made - so gloriously ruined and  _shattered_.

 

Alec is moaning and rutting back against Magnus like he’s being paid for it. Just like that, with Magnus’s hand on his cock and his tongue in his hole, Alec’s composed reserve comes crumbling down. 

 

Completely and  _utterly_.

 

He moves with each one of Magnus’s licks, spearing himself back into it. Then he rolled his hips forward into the hand around his cock, dripping shamelessly onto the sheets. 

 

Magnus licks him again and again, fucking him with his tongue, and drinks in every breathless moan and gasping breath not swallowed by the pillow Alec has his face buried in. His jaw is beginning to ache and there is drool sliding down his chin but nothing short of Alec coming is going to stop him now. 

 

 

 

 

 **~** finis **(for now)~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I can’t write/describes smut scene to save my life so those above comes from what little i remember of all the smut i’ve read/researched and also from my own fics (in other fandom - yes, i actually am a fic writer) and~ obviously these characters arent mine. 
> 
> Note:
> 
> Talking bout #malec SEXy time, I noticed the fandom is about 96% exclusive bottom!fragile!delicate-as-a-daisy!Alec fans… 
> 
> Hmm~…. it is unfortunate that I’m in that remaining 4% group. 
> 
> Oh, I’m not saying I’m an exclusive bottom!Magnus shipper. I believe that they switch roles - depending on their moods and needs. Saying that, I also believe Alec takes the ‘top’ role more often than Magnus. 
> 
> Why? Just my personal opinion based on the tv!Alec and also the book!Alec character. 
> 
> Not that it matters much to me as I’m more of the whole plot and characterization matters more than sex position kinda fan (plus I loves fluff more than smut. So I want more intimate and casual and sweet and passionate kisses than sex scene)
> 
> But since there are loads of bottom!Alec headcanons/fics out there already… well~ I’ve always had a thing for championing the ‘underdog and the forsaken’. So~…. ^^
> 
> I have so many other SEXy headcanon for these two BUT I’m sleepy and too lazy to write ^^;;
> 
> hmm~ what else?? oh yeah..
> 
> PLEASE stop freaking out on every single little malec things in the show. Fans could be so… vicious and judgmental when the show doesn’t follow what YOU want to the T. 
> 
> I love malec. I want them to be treated just as normally as any other couple.. and that means: OBVIOUSLY there gonna be ups and downs to their relationship. There might even be a breakoff period once or twice.
> 
> THAT IS LIFE. 
> 
> I don’t want them to be portrayed as constantly happy happy gay gay, all rainbows and and diamond dusts only.. as it is not realistic. No relationship in the world is like that. 
> 
> And~ i love Madzie.. But I wouldn’t want malec to adopt her. At least not yet.. 
> 
> I think they need to sort out themselves first. They deserve to have their honeymoon period. Not becoming instant parents when they’re still in the middle of war, barely 48 hours after saying their first ‘I love you’ - which as lovely as it was, still we can’t deny that the words were declared after a stressful and scary situation.. which could be argued that it was some kind of adrenaline rush effect (for Alec). 
> 
> I just think they deserve a chance to be… just by themselves, you know.. 
> 
> Like just full focus on each other.. instead of thinking and worrying and taking responsibility for hundred things at once (Alec: the Institute, Izzy, his parents. Magnus: the fate of Downworlders, keeping peace with others clans, being the leader of Warlocks in Brooklyn)
> 
> #imho


	3. Sizzy (with a side of Malec ofc~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested for Sizzy headcanons. So~ here they are (hope you'll like it)

 

****

**************  

**SIZZY**

**************

 

**-** Believe it or not, Izzy asked Simon out first. 

 

**-**  And Simon accepted because he thought it was just another of their ‘ _friendly, i’m stressed out and need to vent out to someone and you’re my victim of choice_ ’ outing.

 

**-**  Then Izzy straightened him out ‘ _no you silly, i’m asking you out coz i like **like** you_’ and Simon started flailing and stammering that 101 reasons that she really don'tactually likes him (because lets be real~ _look_ at him.. he can’t even hold on to  ** _Clary_**., and that was someone who is like his bff from  _childhood_ and thus she required to at least likes him a little. So the thought that someone like _Isabelle Lightwood_ could actually likes him?  _ **Ridiculous**_.).

He was on his 15th reason ("You’re just feeling thankful to me coz..uh.. i helped you trained Max with his tracking. Yep, that’s it.. you feel thankful and of course sorry for me coz that thing with Clary and..uh.. Maia too~ but.. but it’s okay, really~.. I’m okay..”) when she just cut him off by pulling him forward and kissed him senseless. 

 

**-**  He was still trying to catch his breath could only nod when Izzy declared that Simon belongs to her now and there’s nothing he could do about it so stop thinking so hard.

 

**-**  Of course that order flew off the window when during one of their making out started to go towards more intimate path and Simon freaked out  _again_ as he remembers that Izzy is waaaaayyyyy more _experienced_ than he is (and with lots of other different species too! Oh~ all those rumors he heard about those Seelies  _alone_ and how creative they could be with their nature magic and all those plants).

In fact, Simon got so freaked out, he literally pushed Izzy off of him and jumped off the bed (huh? when did she push him down??) before running away from the Institute like he got a bunch of Asmodei demons chasing him  - shirtless and literally missing a shoe.

 

**-**  ….and straight into Magnus’s home.

No  _seriously_.. the ward lets him in and so he literally burst through Magnus’s door, startling the Malec couple that resulted in him nearly gets skewered by Alec’s seraph blade and being barbecued by Magnus.

Of course, after he blurted out “Magnus, I need you to teach me every tricks you know about sex”, Alec decided to hell with The Accords and chased Simon all around the loft, determined to make mincemeat out of the Daylighter vampire. 

 

**-**  After they all calmed down ( **read:**  Magnus threatened to tie them both and lock them  _both_ inside his walk-in closet until they can play nice with each other) and Magnus got Simon to explain his request (Alec’s growl when he got to the part where he and Izzy was about to take the next step in their relationship made Simon wonders if the Shadowhunter might actually have some werewolves’ blood in him), he was pretty disappointed when Magnus’s only advice (after he done laughing at him) was to go back and talk to Izzy about his concern. 

 

**-** Because he is a man first and a sensible Downworlder _second_ , he decided to just hide from his girlfriend while he googled (’ _tips and tricks to fooled your girl into thinking you are a stud in bedroom_ ’) and because Simon has the worst luck in history, of course a fuming Izzy burst into his boathouse lair just as he is in the middle of watching a.. _very adult_ video (for research purposes only obviously) that was sent by someone he made friend with on the net (amazing really~ just how many hits you can get when you typed in ‘ _help! i don’t know how to rock my girlfriend’s world_ ’)

 

**-**  After a lot of yelling (Izzy) and explaining/begging (him), Izzy finally accepted that her boyfriend is not cheating on her and was just an idiot. 

 

**-**  Long story short: they made up, Izzy told Simon that next time when he feels overwhelmed he needs to talk to her and to stop keep running away (coz she  _will_ find him anddrag him back no matter what - Simon takes that as her caring for him and _not_ the subtly veiled threat that it probably meant as). 

 

**-** As for their first time together, they put it on hold for a bit until they’re both more comfortable with the idea of  _them_ as a couple and just have fun dating and getting to know each other better (when it finally happened, to put it in Alec’s words: it was _**magical**_ ~)

 

**-**  Maryse and Robert wanted to give the ‘ _hurt my daughter and the entire Clave would be after your ass_ ’ talk to Simon..

But he looked so innocent - all wide-eyed and babbling nervously, that somehow it ended up with Maryse and Robert giving the ‘ _don’t play with that boy’s heart_ ’ talk to  _ **Izzy**_ instead. 

 

**-** Alec wants to give the shovel talk to the vampire but Magnus just shushed him gently and told Simon to have fun and to appreciate every single minute he has with Izzy (”May it be twenty years or two days, Simon..  _cherish_ her. Because you never know..”) and Simon knows that t was more than just another casual advice.. Magnus was speaking from experience and from the way Alec immediately went to Magnus’s side and hugged him close protectively, it was obvious this is something that the couple talked (and maybe even argued) about before. 

 

**-**  Jace just gave Simon one of those ‘ _I’m watching you_ ’ universal gesture while glaring at him (but then,  **Jace** was also the one that came to Simon after him and Izzy had one of their bigger fights and told him that he is right and Izzy is sometimes just too stubborn for her own good.. and tell Simon that he is actually really good for Izzy and thanked him for his patient in dealing with his sister)

 

**-**  The **_best_ ** thing about their relationship is how open they are with each other.

When Simon drunkenly confessed that he thinks that Jace is sexy in ‘bad boy in need of saving’ way and while Alec is super scary, he is really the  _ **hottest**_ man Simon had ever seen in his life.. and ( _please_ don’t tell Alec this coz he would absolutely kill Simon for even thinking of his boyfriend) Magnus is so beautiful (especially when he looks from under his lashes and bites his lips cutely) there are times Simon got to excuse himself quickly lest he embarrassed himself in front of the warlock ,

Izzy never bats an eye and simply said that she herself had entertained a thought (or three..or  _five_ ) on tying Clary down and eats her out until she cums again and again (the thought turned them both so much that Simon could honestly say that their love making that night was one of their best record)

 

**-**   Izzy is super super protective of Simon and when she heard what the Seelie Queen did to her boyfriend, she went to see her and well, Simon doesn’t know _exactly_ what happened but almost all Seelies run the other way when he comes close and few those who stick around will only speaks to him respectfully, hardly meeting his eyes (while throwing cautious/scared look at Izzy if she was with him at the time).

As for the Queen, well… last Simon heard she had taken to leave to some other realm for the next century or so. 

He tried to ask Izzy what exactly did she said to the Seelie queen that scared her so much that she ran away to literally another universe. Izzy just shrugged and said casually “Oh you know~ just some girl talk..”.

One look at her scary smile, Simon decided that maybe he better off not knowing after all~

 

**-**  Simon brought Izzy to watch a horror movie once : okay so he was looking forward to some of those cliche ‘scared girlfriend clinging to her boyfriend for protection from the scary monster’ moments.

It was a complete disaster.

First, it ended up **_he_** was the one that kept on squealing and hiding his face on Izzy’s shoulders. Secondly, not only Izzy was completely unafraid of the movie, she kept scoffing and  _ **loudly**_ questioned the very  _unrealistic_ scary scenes

(”Demons don’t look like that, what  _is_ this?” “ _Salt_ to keep ghost away? That was the stupidest thing ever!” “Demons would never announced they are coming with messages on walls~ That would totally ruined whatever element of surprise they have.. This demon seems very stupid~ Just kill it and get it over with already~!”) 

Needless to say, they both were thrown out the movie theater halfway through the movie (and Simon gotta literally grab Izzy by the waist and drag her away before she goes to kick the usher’s ass for kicking them out).

 

**-**  After that, they both agreed that their everyday life is enough of a horror movie as it is and maybe they should just stick to comedy and sci-fi from then on.

 

 

**~finis (for now)~**

 

 

 


	4. Malec teeny drabble 1

   

 

 

It fascinates Magnus at how  _different_ Alec is when in public compares to when it was just the two of them in the privacy of the loft.

 

He loves how other people only know Alec Lightwood as the of the composed, sharp-tongued, strict Shadowhunter and the next leader of the Institute…

\- only  _Magnus_ gets to know how those strong callused hands could give the gentlest caress and _comfiest_ , most protective hugs. 

 

How those lips almost always set in straight determined line could be so soft and pliant against Magnus’s own plush ones. 

 

Only he knows how that mouth that could dish out sharpest words and cut the proudest man’s pride to shreds are capable of sweetest words lovingly whispered against his skin that would put the most passionate poet to shame. 

 

And only he gets to see those beautiful brown eyes that are often either hardened with determination or glints with barely restrained frustration at dealing with infuriating authority figures, could give the softest look that makes Magnus feels like he is the world’s most precious treasure. 

 

And for all the quiet calmness of deep blue sea he put out in front of others, only Magnus is aware of the raging tempest - fire and brimstone of passion brewing underneath. 

 

Once unleashed, like standing in the middle of a storm: 

a little overwhelming but he feels such peace, its power brings Magnus to his knees. 

 

His arms open wide, face to the sky..

 

…He never felt so  **alive**  


	5. Malec AU fic-idea/headcanon

     

      

 

 

Magnus Bane is a freelance photographer - looking for inspiration~..

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is a medical student - only heir to one of the top private hospital, whose true passion lies in writing lyric and creating music.

 

Magnus saw Alec performing one day in one of the rundown bar (the only way Alec allowed himself to indulge in his dream - in between hectic schedule of being a medic student and entertaining guests in one of his parents' lavish parties).

He gets curious about this young man with a beautiful gentle voice and lonely eyes, so he began asking around but no one knows anything about the mysterious guy who would appear every other week just to perform before leaving without even talking to anyone nor asking any payment.

 

\- Cue Magnus finally found him (maybe he followed Alec secretly one night?) but chose not to approach the man.. Instead he found himself stalking the guy and taking pictures of him secretly (Yes, this is illegal~ so don’t do this in rl, kids ^^;;) **:** From the university to the small studio Alec frequents to the cafeteria to outside of Alec’s condo.

 

\- Before long, Magnus found himself  _studying_ Alec - what makes the guy sad, angry, amused.. 

and he learns how music could bring a slight smile to those full lips and how Alec’s eyes softened when he listens to his friend (Magnus later learned that his name is Jace) babbling... 

how when he comes back from that big mansion (Magnus guessed it probably be Alec’s family home), there’ll be tight pinched look to that already so-serious face and how he will then spend the entire day in an old music studio downtown. 

 

\- Cue Alec to open the paper one day to see thousands of tiny pictures of him put together to create one large collage of him playing his guitar with a smile on his face, plastered on the cover of the Art section with the caption:

##  **_‘_ The Many Faces of  _Him_.. my inspiration’**

….. Apparently, Magnus won some big photography award using Alec as his muse. 

 

\- Cue Alec is pissed off like _hell_ and went to see this photographer who (apparently) been stalking him.

 

\- Cue they finally met.

 

\- Cue….. well~ use your imagination for the rest of this story (or better yet, WRITE them..)

 

^__^


	6. Jonathan (Sebastian) Morgenstern + Malec  (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not a headcanon per se.. more like~..i dunno.. a thought? Nway~ i thought it’ll make a nice fic idea~ :p. 
> 
> As a note, I am in no way ship malec with anyone else except with each other, okay~

 

Jonathan Morgenstern been taught from small to hate all beings, Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike..

He’d been taught that there is no such thing as love.. that it is just at  _most_ , something your brain conjured up to make you feel better at giving in to your lust.

 

Now _**lust** _ on the other hand~ is a powerful tool that one could _utilize_ to reach one’s objective.

 

He came to these foolish Shadowhunters with only one goal in mind: _destroy them_. 

And what better way than to break them apart from inside? 

 

Sweet sweet Clary, Beautiful feisty Izzy and even the Golden Boy Jace - It’s easy.. honestly, even  _he_ himself was surprised at how painfully _easy_ tit was to get these Shadowhunters to trust him implicitly

(these people are supposed to be NY _best_ team?? How on earth the Institute still standing  _really_?). 

 

Alec Lightwood though.. is **different**. 

 

Oh, Jonathan could see all those chinks in the newly appointed Institute leader stoic front: all those hidden insecurities and doubts, that all-too- _familiar_ needs to prove himself to his parents and others’ watchful eyes.. 

 

By all means and purposes, Alec Lightwood should **not** be any more difficult than his parabatai to get duped by Jonathan's ' _Aw~shucks_ ' good guy facade. 

 

But he **_is_**. 

 

Regardless of the fact that he lets Jonathan in in some of the plans, it was more due to the fact that he trusts Jace and Izzy judgment and _not_ because he trusts Jonathan himself.

 

Every day the young Shadowhunter seems to grow more in his confidence.. more assured of his worth.. more wary of hidden motives and evil intents..

more  _aware_ of bad decisions and unfortunate consequences looming before him. 

 

It’s driving Jonathan **crazy** and he wonders what possible advantage that Alec Lightwood has going for him..

What could be the source of his _endless_ strength..

 

And one day Jonathan was introduced to Magnus Bane.

He finally met the High Warlock of Brooklyn face to face, famous among the Shadowhunters society first for his powerful magic and promiscuous way of living, and later for  _corrupting_ the eldest Lightwood heir to the point he ditched his beautiful fiancee at the altar to kiss a  _male_ Downworlder right in front of all The Clave members

(tbh, if Jonathan wasn’t so hell bent determined to destroy the Shadowhunters, he imagined he would feel a sense of respect for Alec for his very literal ‘don’t give a fuck’ attitude).  

 

He watches how those beautiful eyes turned from impartial blankness on him to shining brightly when they fell on Alec.. how those pink lips split into the softest smile when the warlock looks up to Alec.. how that lilting voice gets all gentle and sweet.. how those graceful fingers gently brushed against Alec’s arm fondly every few minutes

\- as if the owner couldn’t bear to be physically apart from his lover any  _longer_ than he should.

 

He watches how Alec Lightwood seems to **blooms** under Magnus’s attention: he stands taller, his stance more stable, his  _entire_ being radiates self-confidence and pride.. 

 

He watches how Alec’s eyes seem to follow Magnus everywhere he goes, barely suppressing a fond smile each time Magnus tries to be professional and addresses him as Mr. Lightwood.

 

And later, he caught them both having a lone private moment in one of the supposedly empty hallway…

.. he watches from the shadow: how Alec gently pulls Magnus by the waist towards him, pure affection shines in his eyes, and how their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

 

Jonathan never imagines himself having any inclination for another male, let alone a male  _Downworlder_.. but as he watches those pink lips parted and pants softly for breath, the warlock’s beautifully kohl-lined eyes looking up at his lover - all heavy-lidded and sultry gaze.. 

 

A raging desire like _never_ before courses through him..

 

He  _ **wants**_.

 

 

 

**~ TBC~**

 

**A/N:**

  


–> LOOK at him!! Magnus is just so so so pretty~!!  WHO wouldn’t want him for themselves~  _seriously_..

ANYway~ I don’t think (in the show) Jonathan had met Magnus officially.. and yes, i know Sebastian now looks like an extra crispy chicken that’d been left in the oven for too long.. but but BUT, maybe he will keep on his disguise among the Shadowhunters after this and be Valentine’s spy or something~.. i dunno~.. 

 

This idea stemmed from Jonathan's past (if you read the book..or the _wiki_..lol) and how he was abused and never had anyone that loves him.. Even Jocelyn was scared and didn’t want him (she only pretends to be a nice mother in front of everyone else). I think he would be fascinated at how total and true and strong Magnus’s love is for Alec.. he would want that for himself too.. 

 

This was just an idea.. kinda like headcanon but~ not really ^^;;; 

Please forgive my weird headspace~

 

\- Crizz


	7. Jonathan (Sebastian) Morgenstern + Malec (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- This was based on the finale where Jonathan/Sebastian was.. resurrected (??) by Lilith. And I take it by now Magnus knows about him… kinda (tbh, i don’t think Magnus was paying much attention to any other Shadowhunters except those important to him/he knows well).
> 
> \- Since they didn’t interact at all in the show… that we know.. so all the flashbacks in here are headcanon of what possibly happened off-screen.
> 
> \- italics + blockquote : (headcanon) flashback.
> 
> italics + bold : Lilith
> 
> italics + strike : what really happened next that Jonathan’s mind chose to forget/deny/ignore.

 

 

> “ _I’m afraid it’s not a very nice place._
> 
> _T_ _he first day I was there, they started burning my skin. Just one layer at a time. T_ _hey said I was too pretty for their world… Too human._ ”
> 
> **\- Jonathan Morgenstern (about Edom)**

 

 

 

He…. died.

 

The sharp crack of Isabelle Lightwood’s whip as it cut through the chilly night air and split his skin open.

The white-hot pain as the sword ran through his flesh.

The ice-cold water chilling to the bone…

…. and finally, that sweet  _sweet_ moment of peace as he breathed his last breath.

 

He died.

__

_**Rise, my son…** _

 

And then, he wasn’t.

__

_**Mine..** _

 

Who?

__

_**You’re mine.. always mine..** _

_**My love…** _

 

Love?

Is this how love feels like?

**Pain**

It feels like the raging inferno around him..  _inside_ him, melting his organs.. boiling his blood.. grabbing his.. _essence_.. and forcing him back inside this mangled mortal flesh.

 

No.

 

Love is.. _not_ this..

 

 

Love.. Love is…

 

 

> “ _Ah, Magnus~.. tlet me introduce you, this is Sebastian Verlac He is in charge of the security tonight.._ ”
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Nice to meet .. uh.. what was your name again?_ ” ***** _cheeky smile_ *****
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> ~~_Then Alec passed by and Jonathan promptly forgotten like yesterday’s bad dream._ ~~

 

 

Love is…

> _“Mr Bane, would you care for some drink?”_
> 
> _“Ah, thank you.. wow, 1952 Dalmore~ Well, never let it be said that you Shadowhunters lot don’t know how to treat their guests…”_
> 
> _“We aim to please and of course, do anything possible to make the representatives happy and comfortable. After all we’ve done to you Downworlders, this is the least we could do to start making amends.”_
> 
> _“Oh, that… was a surprise. A pleasant surprise, don’t get me wrong.. But a surprise nonetheless. Aside from  Alexander (for obvious reason) and Isabelle~ and Biscuit too, i supposed… I never imagined other Shadowhunters really appreciate the equal transparency that Alexander is trying to push here.”_
> 
> _“I can’t speak for others but I, for one is looking forward to all the possible changes and of course, i am very much looking forward working with you in near future, Mr Bane..”  
> _
> 
> _“Magnus, please~ And same here, Mr..uh..?”  
> _
> 
> _“Just call me Sebastian”  
> _
> 
> _A smile so sweet that it made Jonathan’s breath hitched_
> 
> _“Oh, okay.. Sebas..”  
> _
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> ~~_Just then Alec joined them and stole the warlock away - Jonathan again casted aside like old newspaper._ ~~

 

 

Love is…

> _“Magnus..! Wha..what are you doing here?”  
> _
> 
> _“Sebastian? Well, I figure that maybe Jonathan would try to run through back here instead of the main entrance as it is swarming with Shadowhunters at the moment. Have you seen any suspicious man on your way here?”  
> _
> 
> _“…. no, I haven’t seen anyone.”  
> _
> 
> _“Shit. Maybe he slipped past by us already? Oh, what’s wrong with your hand? you’re hurt?”  
> _
> 
> _“Ah.. No. No.. it’s nothing. I.. I burn myself earlier. Listen, i better g..”_
> 
> _“Let me heal that for you. Don’t worry, it’s free of charge~”  
> _
> 
> _Softest gentlest touch and he is lost._
> 
> __
> 
> _~~And Magnus’s phone rang - It was Alec frantically checking up on him and Jonathan slipped away into the as Magnus was busy reassuring Alec that he is fine and will be coming back to the infirmary in a moment.~~ _

 

 

Slimy cold hand feathered across his forehead, oddly gentle as it brushed back his hair. 

__

_**Live, my son…  
** _

_**Live… and i promise you the world..** _

 

The world?

What use of the world to a broken monster like him..

__

_**Rise…** _

_**And what you desire will be yours….** _

 

Him _._

 

He wants  _him_.

 

And so Jonathan Morgenstern opens his eyes once again..

 

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This headcanon is based on MY take on Jonathan’s character in the show. I think despite him having this rage against everyone, what he really wants is someone who just loves him despite him being who..or what he is now: more demon than human. 
> 
> Look at his reaction to finding out Clary is his sister. Yes, his definition of love is screwed up.. But honestly, more than lust the reason he kissed her (imo) was that he honestly thought he finally found someone who will love him and be by his side and won’t leave him.
> 
> This is also the reason why he forgave Valentine so quickly despite him literally sent him to hell.. just because he said he cares about him.
> 
>  
> 
> Does this mean Jonathan is not a bad guy? No. He is still heartless and cruel.
> 
> BUT I do understand why he has all that rage.. 
> 
> No, he is not right. But I do feel for him…
> 
>  
> 
> And I am curious, how Jonathan would feel when he saw the pure love malec has for each other (coz lbr, clary and jace relationship is still volatile and a really bad example of a happy adult loving relationship (atm). And Sizzy isn’t even a thing yet).
> 
> I think he saw how this Shadowhhunter that he heard was formerly cold and detached and unemotional, flourished.. and all because he loves and be loved so deeply and unconditionally by Magnus.
> 
> I imagined, he would want that for himself too.. He would want what Alec has.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I know Magnus isn’t usually so sweet and gentle (except to Alec) ..especially to a Shadowhunter. BUT since I made it that the first time they were officially introduced was during the Downworld Cabinet meeting so Magnus was in his giddy ‘lovely to see you Mr Lightwood, and you Mr Bane’ flirty mood + he is eager to support his boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> This was just an idea.. kinda like headcanon but~ not really ^^;;;
> 
> Please forgive my weird headspace~


End file.
